@getdunkedon
the other chat group mom, basically best sans on natter 1: Froggy Fresh Out on the court for a game of 2 on 2 Me and James versus Mike and his boy Big Blue We headed out to Kevin's house right after school Coz he got that new lifetime basketball hoop We came ready, we came ready to play! We came ready to win and bring the trophy home that day Big Blue said you ain't bringin home that "W" How you gonna score when I'm standing here in front of you? I got the ball, and I passed it into Mike Mike caught the pass, fake left and went right The drove through the line and he through it off the glass I couldn't believe my eyes he was runnin' so fast! A pass in Mid-Air then he through that boy down Too excited to believe it James fell over on the ground He started crying put his hands on his head Then Big Blue looked at me and Mike then he said Hook Why's James crying? Coz he just got dunked on! I ain't even lying No he just got dunked on! Yup yup, he was standin in the way So I jumped up in the air and I dunked it on his face Why's James crying? Coz he just got dunked on! I ain't even lying No he just got dunked on! Yup yup, he was standin in the way So I jumped up in the air and I dunked it on his face 2: Froggy Fresh James was mad, I could see it in his eyes James don't ever get dunked on, and James don't ever cry He stood up, beat his fists on his chest Looked at me and Mike, ran his thumb across his neck! He grabbed the ball, squared up to the hoop Took a hard right then he slipped in dog poop Me and Mike started laughing, and he deserved it too For the rest of the day, we called him Captain Poopy Shoe! Then the ball bounced right over to me Big Blue was so big, I could barely even see I took the ball, and I threw it in the air And though I couldn't see a thing I had a feeling Mike was there He grabbed the ball and did and Alley-Oop Dunk Right on top of James he made him look like a punk Then James' Girlfriend walked by Stopped right there and looked him square in the eyes She said: Hook 3: Froggy Fresh For the rest of the game, the lead went back and forth It was all tied up when I checked the scoreboard There was only ten seconds left on on the clock James went up for a layup but his shot got blocked (Wop) And then I juked out Big Blue with a spin move, I was headed straight for the hoop I looked at Mike, put my hand up in the air James was standing in the way but you know I didn't care Mike threw a perfect pass and I jumped so high, I was way up in the sky 'Nd it felt like I could fly I grabbed the ball, and I threw it down hard Right on top of James, I felt like a superstar! That's how me and Mike won the Basketball game, we beat Big Blue, and Big bad James! Coz me and Mike are the number one team Then we heard James cryin' And we heard his Momma scream She Said: Hook Ahhhhh! Yeah! You come play with me here, you gonna get dunked on! Category:Natters Category:Kinkshamers Category:Kinkshamer